Damage and Injury
Injury in Combat When an attack is rolled successfully, the GM is given a number of points based on the success rank and the table below to distribute among Wounds and Fatigue. All Wounds should be distributed realistically based on the source of the attack. The GM may distribute these points among Wounds, which cost as many points as listed above, and Fatigue damage, which costs 1 point per Fatigue point. The GM must always deliver at least one point of Fatigue damage per rank of damage done. Armor and Protection Armor acts as a resistance to damage. Every type of armor is given an Armor Rank, or AR, against different types of damage. This rank acts as a penalty to these different types of damage. Injury Penalties As a character gains wounds, they will receive penalties equal to the highest-ranked injury on that part of the body to any actions associated with the injured body part. See the section on different types of injury to see what penalties they cause. As these wounds build up to Excellent rank, the body part will become useless, and if the damage reaches Amazing it will be destroyed. Fatigue Fatigue damage acts as a temporary penalty to Fortitude indicating how wary a character is becoming from the beating they've been taking. This number will continue to reduce as they take damage, and will eventually lead into unconsciousness or even death (see below). Unconsciousness and Death If the character's Fatigue damage comes to equal their Fortitude score, the character falls to the ground and gains one rank of the Unconscious Disadvantage. For every ten percent of their total FOR, rounded down, of additional Fatigue damage they take, they gain an extra rank of Unconsciousness. While semi-conscious, the character may still try to defend against attacks, if they have available AP, but at a penalty equal to the number of ranks of Unconscious on them. When the character reaches five ranks of Unconscious, they now receive one rank of Dying. Any injury sustained in this stage will spell certain death. For every ten minutes they remain in this state untreated, they must make a roll on their total Fortitude. Every failure brings them one additional rank of Dying. At five ranks, the character gains four ranks of Dead. If the character ever receives an amount of Fatigue damage equal to double their FOR score, they have died. Healing Each type of injury has specific methods of healing associated with them given in their individual listings. The basics of healing goes as follows: Unconsciousness: Every rank of success of First Aid will reduce an equal number of ranks of Unconsciousness, The character may also roll on their total FOR every half hour to restore them in the same way. For every failure, they gain another rank of Unconsciousness, and at four ranks, they gain one rank of Dying. Dying: Every rank of success of First Aid will reduce an equal number of ranks of Dying. Once the character has been stabilized, they will still have five ranks of Unconsciousness. The unconscious character who has been revived from dying will not be able to be revived using First Aid, and will need to make a successful roll against their total FOR every ten minutes to reduce a number of ranks of Unconsciousness equal to the success rank of the roll. During this time, even when Unconsciousness has been reduced to only one rank, the character will still be completely non-responsive and unable to act. For every failed First Aid and FOR roll, the character gains another rank of Dying. At four ranks, they gain four ranks of Dead. Once the character reaches zero ranks of Unconsciousness, the Disadvantage is removed from them and the character wakes up. '''Fatigue Damage: '''For every hour the character rests, they may make a roll against their total Fortitude. Every rank of success reduces a number of Fatigue damage based on the same table given above. Blunt Damage Weapons that do Blunt damage cause bruises and eventually breaks and hemorrhaging. Sharp Damage Weapons that do Slunt damage cause cuts and slices and eventually will cause severe bleeding, crippling, and possibly severing. Puncture Damage Puncture wounds are caused by things like gunshot wounds, arrows, and bladed weapons used to stab rather than slash. Mauling Damage Mauling damage is done by weapons such as chainsaws and the gaping maws of bears, and happen by absent-mindedly falling into a wood chipper. These are severe types of injuries, so be careful! Crushing Damage Crushing damage is done when a massive force hits you, such as a sledgehammer or hitting the ground after a long fall, or having a boulder fall on you. The number of damage points to distribute is multiplied by each rank of Heaviness the object has. Suffocation Damage Suffocation damage is done when a character cannot breathe. It acts as an additional type of Fatigue damage that occurs at a rate of points of damage per turn equal to the rank of the suffocation damage being done resisted by a roll against the character's current Fortitude. This damage heals at a rate of one per turn once the character has resumed breathing normally. If a character falls unconscious while suffocating, the mere act of recuperating the lost Fatigue points does not return the character to consciousness, and the character will be given the Not Breathing disadvantage at rank 1. Elemental Damage When injured by fire, cold, or electricity, the character suffers increasing burn-related Disadvantages as shown on the table below. Exhaustion Exhaustion damage is caused by pressing oneself too hard over a long period of time. For every minute the character exerts themselves with heavy athletic or strenuous activity, they must make a roll against their current FOR or suffer one point of Fatigue damage. Vision and Hearing Impairment A character may have injury caused to their vision and hearing by different types of injury in combat. For each rank of damage done to the eyes or ears, all rolls using that sense (pretty much all attack rolls, unless you're playing Zatoichi) are reduced by the rank of damage done. If five ranks are done, the Damaged Sight or Damaged Hearing disadvantage is permanently given to the character at a number of ranks equal to the ranks of damage done above 4.